1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle lock structure with dual latch and, more particularly, to a bicycle lock structure for increasing lock picking difficulty, to thereby improve the anti-theft effect.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle lock structure 1 is shown as in FIG. 1, wherein a lock cylinder 111 is set inside a lock body 11, the lock cylinder 111 may drive a linking-up member 112 to link up a lock bolt 113, a keyhole (not shown) is set on one side of the lock body 11 for inserting a key 13 into the keyhole, and another side of the lock body 11 is jointed to one end of a steel wire 12, a latch 121 is fixed to another end of the steel wire 12, a slot 122 is set on the latch 121. When the latch 121 is inserted into an inserting hole 114 of the lock body 11, the lock bolt 113 may be wedged in the slot 122 to form a locking state. When unlocking, inserting the key 13 into and rotating the lock cylinder 111, the linking-up member 112 is drove simultaneously to drive the lock bolt 113 from the slot 122, the latch 121 may be drew out from the inserting hole 114 without being wedged to achieve the unlocking operation. However, the structure always has a great defeat that the latch 121 and the lock body 11 may become a vertical interlacing when locking. Thieves may laterally knock the lock body 11 directly by objects (such as a hammer, a stone) easily. The lock may be pried while the junction of the lock bolt 113 and the slot 122 cannot withstand the impact force, thus, the anti-theft effect is not good and widely criticized.